Dora's Christmas Carol Adventure
Dora's Christmas Carol Adventure is a Dora the Explorer TV movie. It's also the 16th episode for season 5. Characters Present *Dora *Boots *Map *Backpack (non-speaking) *Fiesta Trio *Benny *Isa *Tico *Swiper *Santa Claus *Grumpy Old Troll *Big Red Chicken Summary When Swiper tries to swipe the Christmas Star from Dora's Nochebuena Party, he lands on Santa's naughty list. When Dora tries to ask Santa for another chance for Swiper to get off the naughty list, he does agree - but only if Swiper learns the true meaning of Christmas by going into the past and the future. With Dora's help he will be able to get off the naughty list. Recap TBA Places *Troll Bridge *Castle Songs *''Nochebuena'' *''No Swiping on Christmas'' *''Shake Your Travel Cape'' *''Wiggle Jiggle Sneeze'' *''My Bunny'' *''We're the Maps'' *''Recoge'' *''Nochebuena (Reprise)'' Trivia *All of Santa's dialog rhymes (a la Dr. Seuss). *Some parts from the DVD version are cut from the TV version: *. henry the elf doesn't say "here you go Santa" after he gives the book to him. *Santa and the elfes do not applaude after SANTA rhymes name with game. *Santa does not ask Dora and her friends if they were okay and they not reply with positive result. *One of the elves does not do the Wiggle Jiggle Sneeze Dance after he says he liked that part. *This is the second Christmas special in the Dora franchise. *The introduction of the show was a little bit different. It starts with the Deck the Halls refrain. There's a little bit of the original lyrics from the show and then some new lyrics was replaced to reflect the Christmas Eve special. *When "We Did It!" begins, Dora and Swiper's time travel capes disappear and will never return. *When Dora and Boots are about to travel to the future Dora's bow is on the left side of her hair instead of the right. *Before Harry Chase did the voice of Santa Claus for this episode, he did the voice of Santa Claus from the episode "Diego Saves Christmas" on "Go, Diego, Go!". *This is the last double length episode to use the original "We Did It song" from Season 1-5. *This episode first released on DVD on November 3, 2009, and subsequently premiered on TV on December 6, 2009, at 8:00 p.m. ET/PT. *This is the last episode to air in 2009. *Swiper still loves to swipe since Santa was telling a story to his elves. *This is the 8th episode that lasted over 30 minutes. *This is the 117th episode of the show. *Goof: There were two characters at the end of the naughty list, but when Santa puts Swiper in the naughty list, they disappeared. *Backpack is never used in this episode. *When Dora and Swiper travels to the past, Dora is not shown as a baby. *This is the only time Older Dora from Dora & Friends: Into The City is shown on a Standard Defenition episode. *There are Uncut Songs In This Uncut Movie also the soundtrack. *This is The Christmas Uncut Movie. Gallery Dora_and_swiper.png|Dora helping swiper get off the naughty list. Dora_as_a_baby.png Dora_as_a_big_kids.png|Dora and the gang helping Swiper. Dora_being_helpful.jpg|Dora asking Santa if she can help. Troll_bridge.jpg|thumb|Dora and Swiper getting their capes from the Grumpy Old Troll. Santas_workshop.jpg|Santa telling the story to the elves. Presents.jpg|Dora and Boots sharing presents. Old_swiper.jpg|Dora and Swiper getting their magic capes back from Old Swiper's castle. Dora_and_swiper_glowing.jpg|Dora and Swiper shaking their magic capes. Dora_and_the_babies.jpg|Dora and the babies. No_swiping.jpg|Swiper no swiping. Older_dora.jpg Tico_and_benny.jpg Dora-The-Explorer-Doras-Christmas-Carol-Adventure-DVD.jpg Doraschristmascarol.png babies.jpg boots when he was little.jpg older map and newer map.jpg dora helping.png presents from santa.png Category:Episodes Category:Dora the Explorer Season 5 Category:Movies Category:Specials Category:Double-Length Episodes Category:Holiday Episodes Category:2009 Category:Article Stubs Category:DVD Category:Dora the Explorer Episodes Category:Episodes in which Swiper swipes something